


Hold Me Tight As I Close My Eyes

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And Even is there to comfort him, Isak is afraid of the dark, M/M, The power goes out in the middle of the night, cute fluff, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Told in tags.





	Hold Me Tight As I Close My Eyes

As Isak and Even crawl into the bed, the weariness of the day finally getting the best of them, a bolt of bright light strikes across the sky that is clearly visible from their window, which is then followed by a clap of thunder and simultaneously the soft drizzle of rain becomes a pounding mess, the thunder causing Isak to jump and he knows this is going to be a long night. Even gives him a soft smile as they cozy under the covers, their legs instantly becoming entangled, the TV casting shadows across the walls of the dark room which is the usual of their sleeping routine. Isak is shy to admit it, but he's as deeply afraid of the dark as afraid a person would be of encountering a bear. 

Isak shudders as he feels Even's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him as close physical body space will allow and Isak doesn't even have to ask for Even to start trailing his fingertips all along his back to try and calm him because Even is already on top of it. Up and side, side to side, tracing words or drawings and this is what helps Isak greatly when in scenarios like these. The TV is muted, but they don't speak. Don't even whisper, but Even is humming quietly in Isak's ear as he draws what Isak takes as a flower on his back. He lets out a shaky sigh, letting his eyes close shut and he just focuses on the presence of Even beside him, here, in bed, in their own little world.

They sleep for a while, but Isak manages to stir awake in the middle of the night and he can hear the deep, distant rumbling of the thunder and the pounding rain on the window. He lies there, wide awake, watching and taking in every feature as Even sleeps softly beside him - his mouth slightly a gap, the warm breath present on Isak's bare skin. His eyes dancing underneath his eyelids as he dreams. Isak allows a small smile, carefully tucking a curled piece of hair behind Even's ear. He lays like that a while, and he's just about to drift back to sleep when the loudest clap of thunder possible startles him and his senses into overdrive and barely a few seconds after he finds himself surrounded by complete darkness and the thing he dreaded most comes to play in his thoughts - the power has gone out.

Isak instantly clutches at Even's shirt, balling the fabric in his fists as his breathing starts to become rapid from growing panic. His eyes are shut tight, but there is no possible way for him to sleep now. His stomach is instantly tying into knots making him almost sick, which causes his to bite his tongue and swallow hard so he doesn't vomit all over the bed and Even beside him. His heart is pounding in his ears and Even finally stirs awake, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight of his panicked boyfriend beside him. 

"Isak, shh. Isak, it's okay. I'm here. The power just went out, it'll be back on shortly," Even murmurs, holding Isak close and tight, running his fingers through his curled hair. 

"It's so dark. I can't take it. It feels like it's trapping me," Isak manages, his words wavering and his bottom lip quivering from fear and he feels his anxiety build up in his stomach.

"Isak, focus on me, baby. Deep breaths, remember? One deep breath, two deep breaths, three deep breaths."

Isak tries to concentrate, following Even's instructions but every breath is shaky. His fists tighten on Even's shirt, but he manages to open his eyes and focus on Even and he finds him staring right back at him, his eyes filled with worry. Isak locks his eyes with Even's, and his mind immediately drifts to the thought of the ocean just from the sight of his blue eyes.. The calming sound of the waves hitting the shore, the ocean waters washing up onto his feet as they sit in the sand and he feels at peace. He finds his breath slowing, and less shaky as he brings back his attention to Even - not the ocean. 

"I'm okay. I'll be okay. It'll pass," Isak says, partially to himself but also to Even to let him know he's doing all right. He lets out a deep sigh as Even takes one of Isak's hands in his own under the duvet after breaking it away from his shirt, intertwining their fingers and Even brushing his thumb back and forth on the back of Isak's hand. 

"You're okay, baby. I'm here," Even murmurs again, rubbing his back all the while holding tight to Isak's hand. "This will pass."

Isak replies to him with a nod, snuggling himself closer to his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of Even's neck as another boom of thunder echoes in his ears. Isak eases his grip off Even's shirt, his free hand aching from keeping it in a fist for so long and he stretches out the fingers, flinching a bit at the sensation and soon the redness dissipates, the blood circulation going back to normal. They lay in darkness for what seems like forever, and Isak feels like this is his personal hell but he just concentrates on the soft beating of Even's heart and quiet breaths escaping his lips. He focuses on the touch, reminding himself he's not alone. 

Finally, the TV lights up again and Isak lets out a relieved sigh, even managing a smile as he pulls away from Even who's grinning back at him, "See? Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"If almost vomiting all over our bed isn't so bad, then yeah," Isak giggles sleepily, letting his eyes droop closed as the familiar lights of the TV surround them.

Isak hears Even chuckle softly, returning his arms around Isak's waist and letting Isak relax into him, "Just sleep now, baby. You deserve it."

Isak smiles, nodding, and quickly both he and Even are deeply asleep, the soft and quiet pattering of the rain on their window helping to lure them to sleep.


End file.
